Fight
by stilltoolazy
Summary: A couple of misunderstandings leads Naruto to believe that Sasuke is cheating on him. How will Sasuke deal with this?


Hey there! :D So... this is just a short drabble-ish one-shot I wrote some time ago, and now finally got around to proof-read and post. Well, yeah I had to create the account as well, but.. yeah. So. To everybody who haven't read my biografy, this is my second account - the other is called 'toolazytofindaname' - I really am that lazy, so if you wanna know why I created this, go check my profile :)

**Title:** Fight

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary:** A couple of misunderstandings lead Naruto to think Sasuke is cheating on him. How will Sasuke deal with this?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Naruto' or any of it's characters, nor do this gain me any profit.

**Note:** I may/may not make a sort-of prequel to this (I've got it almost done, I just need to decide whether I want to upload it. Depends on how I like the final product)

* * *

"Oh, don't you dare play dump with me!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke just looked at him as if he had just grown another head.

"But I'm not! I really don't know what you're talking about!" Sasuke yelled back in frustration.

"Oh, sure you don't! I saw you, Sasuke! And I heard you! I heard you saying all those things!"

"'All those things'?"

"That you think I'm ugly and loud and naïve and crazy and weak and stupid! Stupid to think you were really gay! Stupid to let a straight man turn _me_ gay! I heard you, Sasuke! And Kakashi saw you. Saw you with that girl. Saw you greeting her in front of your house when you said you were on a mission. Saw you hugging her and kissing her!"

"But I am gay!" Sasuke yelled, cutting off Naruto's rant. "I thought _that_ night was proof enough of that. And I still have no idea what you're talking about! I would never say things like that! And I told you already, the mission was cancelled!"

"But why?!"

"I don't know! They didn't tell me!"

"Yeah, right, and that girl wasn't even there, was she? Kakashi was just lying to me, trying to rip us apart?"

"No! Kakashi wouldn't lie to you – and he's always been supportive of us. He must've just been mistaking someone else for me."

"In front of your house? I doubt it. You even let her in! Plus, Kakashi wouldn't mistake you for someone else."

"Listen, I don't know what he saw or why or how, but I don't have a girlfriend because I'm gay, and I like you and no one else."

"I don't believe you." Naruto said, his voice suddenly cold.

"Well, that's your choice." Sasuke answered, his voice even colder. He'd had enough. So with that, he turned around and walked away, leaving a fuming Naruto in his wake.

* * *

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, his voice lacking its usual aloofness, as he approached his teacher.

"Sasuke." The older man's voice was cold. As though he was talking to someone he really disliked.

'But why would he dislike me?' Sasuke thought. 'Right. He believes I'm playing around with Naruto's feelings – believes I'm cheating on him.'

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked in the same cold voice when Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I, uh…" Sasuke started, suddenly uncertain of how to voice his thoughts. "You… Naruto said you told him you'd seen me hugging and kissing some girl and…"

"He's right. I did tell him. And I did see you."

"Are you sure? Are you sure it was me? 'Cause I don't remember ever doing that."

"I'm rather sure, yes."

"But…" The look in Kakashi's eyes told Sasuke that there was not a single doubt in the older man's mind. – He knew what he'd seen. "What did she look like then? And when?"

"So there's been more than one girl?"

"There hasn't been any girl – that's where the problem lies."

"During that mission that was suddenly cancelled without reason. She wasn't as tall as you. Looked like a kunoichi. Clothes left little to the imagination. She looked a bit like Karin, actually, but her hair was black. And you weren't really kissing her – just her cheek."

"Really?! All this mess because of Karin?"

"I said she looked like Karin, not that it was Karin."

"But it was! She just got home from a long term mission and decided to drop by. She had to dye her hair black for the mission." Sasuke said, almost ecstatic about prospect solving the mystery.

"Oh…" It was clear to Kakashi that Sasuke was speaking the truth. Now that he thought about it he thought he remembered seeing Karin with black hair. "But why were you kissing Karin's cheek?"

"She's my sister and I'd missed her. And she brought me tomatoes and onigiri that she wouldn't give me unless I kissed her cheek."

"Of course. Even after you found out you're in family she still hasn't really gotten over her crush on you." Kakashi said and patted a semi-growling Sasuke on the head. "I'm sorry I've caused problems between you and Naruto. You should go talk with him. He's broken."

"I doubt he'll listen. Plus, I've still only solved one half of the mystery."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto claims to have heard me insulting him, saying things like he's too much of a knucklehead, that he's naïve, that everybody hates him and that he's stupid for believing I really liked him, to even think I was actually gay. I… I would never say things like that! Especially not about him! – I just don't know how he would've heard it then. I mean, yeah, it could have been a henge, but who would do that? Who would go through so much to break us apart?"

"I think I'm able to help you with that."

"Huh?"

"I heard it too. – And I saw 'you' change back into Ami when Naruto had left."

"Ami?" Sasuke echoed, not exactly remembering who Ami was.

"She was your number one fangirl when you were younger, remember?"

"But why would she…?"

"Something tells me she still has a huge crush on you. So seeing you with Naruto…?"

"Of course. But why doesn't she get that she doesn't stand a chance? I'm not changing my mind about Naruto. – Or her, for the matter."

Kakashi just shrugged. "Well, now that you've solved that part too, you really should go talk to Naruto."

"I will."

* * *

*At Naruto's House/Apartment*

"Who's there?!" came the annoyed answer when Sasuke knocked at Naruto's door.

"It's me. Sasuke." He said, a bit nervous. Would he let him in?

"Fuck off." Apparently not.

"B- But Naruto-"

"I said fuck off!"

* * *

*At Ichiraku's*

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said as he down beside Naruto, who had almost finished his bowl of ramen.

Without a word he stood up, paid for his meal and left.

"What's with him?" Sakura, who had just arrived, asked.

"He hates me." Sasuke said and Sakura wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself. Nonetheless, she asked: "Why?"

"He thinks I'm cheating on him."

"Are you?"

"Of course not! And I've tried to tell him a thousand times, but he won't listen! The second he sees me, or hears me or even just senses my presence he just clams up and walks away."

"That's… That's… I don't know what to say! Why does he think so?"

"Kakashi saw me greeting Karin but didn't recognize her and Naruto heard Ami in a henge say some stupid, insulting, _disgusting_ things about him."

"Oh… Do you… Do you think I can help in any way? Should I talk to him?"

"I have a feeling he'll block you out the second you say my name. And if you insist he'll just hate you too. – No need to ruin your friendship. Thanks though. I appreciate the thought."

"Of course! What are friends for, right?" Sakura smiled. Sasuke just smirked half-heartedly in response.

* * *

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he sat down in the chair he'd pulled in front of where Naruto sat on his bed.

"Yeah?"

Kakashi was silent, once again thinking how he should begin.

"You look serious. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… – that's whole the point, actually"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I initially stayed out of it because I wanted you to solve this problem on your own, but seeing the only changes has been for the worse, I-"

"What is it, Kakashi?" Naruto interrupted.

"It's about Sasuke."

"Fuck off."

"No, Naruto."

"I don't want to hear anything about it! I don't want to even think about that cheating bastard!"

"But that's the point exactly! He's not cheating on you!"

"You saw him yourself! You saw him with that girl and-"

"I WAS WRONG!"

Naruto shut up immediately and looked almost scared at Kakashi. – Kakashi never yelled at him!

"I was wrong…" he said again in a gentler voice.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded and still a little shocked. Then Kakashi told everything him and Sasuke had figured out.

"He _is_ gay, Naruto, and he fucking loves you."

* * *

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he lightly kissed the back of the sleeping man's neck. "Sasuke, wake up."

Naruto had been at Sasuke's house earlier that day, but no one had answered during the almost ten minutes he'd been knocking and waiting so he'd left to search for him. After a couple of hours, when he couldn't find him and no one else seemed to have seen him, he returned to the house with the same result as first time. Then he'd decided to sneak in, only to find the young Uchiha out cold on his bed with a jar of sleeping pills on the bedside table. At first, Naruto had been scared, but then he saw that the amount of pills taken from the glass wasn't enough to kill someone like Sasuke. – Just knock him out for about a half day.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke mumbled in a sleepy voice as he blinked a little to clear his eyes from the sleep. "Wh- What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned his head to look at him. "What are you doing?" He then asked when he noticed the way Naruto was leaning over him and kissing his neck and his shoulder where his shirt had fallen down to reveal skin. "I thought you hated me…?"

"Kakashi told me everything. – That it was just Ami and Karin. And… And he said that you where broken. That you, as far as he knew, weren't eating, that you looked like someone who didn't sleep well – if at all. And I-… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I believed it. I'm so sorry I didn't believe in you. I… He said… He said you really loved me and… and it reminded me of how much I love you…" Naruto trailed off as he saw the small, overbearing smile on Sasuke's face.

"I do, Naruto. I love you. More than anything."

Naruto smiled too, then, and had to fight back the tears of happiness gathering in his eyes at those words.

"You know, he was right after all."

"Hn? Who?"

"Kakashi. You really do look like shit, Teme." Naruto said with a large grin. He felt good as he laid down on Sasuke's back and rested his head against the other man's shoulder. Sasuke just groaned and rolled his eyes, used to Naruto's apparent need to ruin the mood.

"Idiot."


End file.
